Saiyans (KidVegeta
This article will serve as a clarification for KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's universes. Being that the Saiyan history, transformations, survivors, and even battle multipliers vary and wildly contradict one another within the Dragon Ball universe, we need to firmly establish which side of each inconsistency we are on. Doing this will allow us to maintain respect of the existing Dragon Ball canon and remove problems that exist in the current universe. As such, this article will not list all of the attributes of the Saiyan species, but mainly those which need clarification. We will mainly follow manga canon, when possible. Anime canon will also be followed when possible. The history of the Saiyans established in GT, which contradicts the manga and anime versions of Dragon Ball Z will be almost completely ignored. History Tribes Survivors Transformations These are the transformations which are possible for a Saiyan. Note: The Semi-Super Saiyan form that Ledas has in The Forgotten is not a true transformation, instead simply being an immature form of Super Saiyan 1. Additionally, the ability to transform into any level of Super Saiyan while in Great Ape is possible. * * * * * * * * Battle Multipliers These are the multipliers that will be used. While Ultra Super Saiyan is more physically powerful than Super Saiyan 2, the drawbacks in speed and durability make the form borderline unusable. Similarly, Full Power Super Saiyan has the same multiplier as regular Super Saiyan, though the user who has mastered it will have much more endurance and access to ki reserves than those who can only use regular Super Saiyan. Additionally, if one is a Great Ape and goes Super Saiyan 1, the multipliers for each transformation will multiply with one another (10 x 50); this means that a Saiyan who transforms into Super Saiyan while already in Great Ape will be 500x stronger than their base power level. This multiplier only gets larger as higher transformations are used while in Great Ape. Proper Zenkais will always yield a 33% increase to the Saiyan's maximum base power level, but this will only occur should that Saiyan be wounded to the point of being nearly killed. Any less significant injuries will not result in a 33% increase in power, but instead yield lesser increases that are dependent upon the level of damage the Saiyan suffers. *Great Ape - 10x user's base power. *Super Saiyan - 50x user's base power. *Ascended Super Saiyan - 75x user's base power. *Ultra Super Saiyan - 125x user's base power. *Full Power Super Saiyan - 50x user's base power. *Super Saiyan 2 - 100x user's base power. *Super Saiyan 3 - 400x user's base power. *Legendary Super Saiyan - no set level (grows with each use) *Zenkai - 33% increase to user's maximum base power level. Super Saiyans This is a timeline that shows when any Saiyan has reached a Super Saiyan level. Canon Saiyans and fanon Saiyans that are part of KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's universe are present. Half-breeds are also shown. Fanon character transformations are in bold. It's worth mentioning that Goku is the first Saiyan to go Super Saiyan in the Dragon Ball universe since the last Saiyan did 1000 or so years before him. Even so, Broly is still regarded as the Legendary Super Saiyan. *December 762 Age: Goku SS1 *Between 737 -767 Age: Broly SS1 *September 764 Age: Kailon SS1 *Between 764 - 767 Age: Vegeta SS1 *March 25th, 766 Age: Ledas SS1 *June, 766 Age: Cuber SS1 *May 12th, 767 age: Gohan SS1 *Before May 26th, 767 Age: Broly LSS *May 26th, 767 Age: Gohan SS2 *Before May, 774 Age: Goku SS2 and SS3, Vegeta SS2, Goten SS1, Trunks SS1 *June 1st, 774 Age: Ledas SS2 Category:Species Category:Races Category:Canon Respecting Category:Saiyans